


haircuts and fluff

by hopeful_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Haircuts, Minor Violence, Nice Drew Tanaka, Other, Trans Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_sunshine/pseuds/hopeful_sunshine
Summary: Trans boy Will gets a haircut.a one shot because i love the transboy!Will headcanon





	haircuts and fluff

Will sat in the chair, Drew holding a lock of her- no, his hair. “Are you sure?” she asked gently. He nodded, and she lowered the scissors to his shoulder-length blonde hair-

_His mother banged on the bathroom door. “I know you’re in there, Winifred. Hurry up- Allan’s here, and I want him to meet you.” Winifred stared at herself for a second in the mirror, before slowly turning and opening the bathroom door. Her mother, Naomi Solace, glanced up sharply. “Thank goodness. I was beginning to think-“ Suddenly noticing her daughter’s hair, her hands flew to her mouth. “Winifred! What have you done?” Winifred’s formerly long hair had been transformed into a short, messy hairstyle that made her look like- “A boy! You look like a boy! Oh, how could you, you wicked girl?” wailed Naomi. Winifred stood her ground. “I told you, Mom. I’m not a girl. My name is Will now.” Naomi slapped her across the face. “Don’t you ever let me hear you say that again, do you understand?” whispered her mom through gritted teeth. Winifred nodded, the red mark on her cheek already fading. No one would see._

“Will?” Will realized that Drew was talking to him. “Sorry, what?” he asked. She gestured towards one of the many mirrors that hung on _t_ he walls of the Aphrodite cabin. “I’m done. Go take a look.” He rose out of the chair and walked close to the mirror, peering in. There, looking back at him, was a boy. A boy with slightly feminine features, and a boy who had five minutes ago had long, girly hair, but a boy all the same. He turned to Drew, a smile on his face. “Thanks,” he said simply. She simply smiled and began clearing away the tresses of blonde hair that now covered the floor next to the chair. Suddenly she paused. “Do you want to keep any of this?” she asked mid-sweep. He shook his head. “I’m Will now. Winifred is gone.”


End file.
